1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connector assemblies, and particularly to a pair of board-to-board receptacle and plug connectors each having a grounding plate extending thereof in a lengthwise direction wherein grounding, plates of such pair of connectors are mutually engaged with each other for establishment of an overall grounding effect of the whole connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
Board-to-board connector assemblies were popularly used in the recent years. For compliance with the internal space of a notebook computer, the tinier low profile connector assemblies are desired by the computer industry. The board-to-board connector assemblies can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,357, 5,395,250, 5,545,051 and 5,547,385. Moreover, because of high frequency transmission being required in the computer and between the computer and its peripherals, grounding devices are generally required to reduce or filter noise or EMI (electromagnetic interference) during the high speed transmission. The connector with a plate-like built-in grounding means can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,241,135, 5,263,870, 5,399,106 and 5,431,584.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly composed of a pair of plug and receptacle connectors which not only interconnect two parallel boards, but also is adapted to be used in a high speed transmission system.